


Eyes That Know Me

by killxrqueen



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing, so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killxrqueen/pseuds/killxrqueen
Summary: You and Roger had been friends, no, best friends since childhood. He had asked you to join him and his band Queen on their first UK Tour as you were dubbed “Queen’s Good Luck Charm.” Will joining him strengthen the unbreakable bond the two of you have, or will it start to crack and break the unbreakable?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been floating around in my head for a while, and I decided it was high time to put it out there. I also got the title from the song Falling Slowly from the musical Once but I’m hoping I wasn’t over hyping myself. Anyway cheers and I hope you all enjoy and I would LOVE feedback as well, just to know if I should stop while I’m ahead haha.

You blinked your eyes fast. Had you  _actually_  heard him right? You looked at him again, trying to look for any sense that he was joking with you, which, to be fair, Roger did quite often.  

“Did you say…a UK Tour?” you finally spoke, trying to get over your initial shock. Roger just nodded at you.

“Yes! I do believe those words came out of my mouth.” You rolled your eyes at his sassy tone but cleared your throat anyway, still trying to make sense of what he asked.  

“I heard that Rog, believe it or not I haven’t gone deaf yet from hanging out at your concerts.” You laughed and ran your fingers through your long bleach blonde hair, which was in DIRE need of a touch up soon, and you took a breath. “But a UK Tour, that’s fantastic. But you want me, to come with you? Why?” You looked at him confused, and all he did was chuckle in response.  

“Because you’re kind of like Queen’s good luck charm. This is our first tour, albeit it being an opening act but it’s still a huge break for us, and we play better when you’re in attendance…I play better when you’re in attendance..” he admitted and turned a slight shade of red and you smiled softly at him. “And besides Lolo, the guys love ya and we would love our number one fan to join us.” You rolled your eyes again at the nickname he still calls you, even after all these years. When you and Roger met when you were children, he had initially misheard you when you had introduced yourself, thinking you said your name was Lolo, and the nickname had just stuck well into your adult lives, a gentle reminder of how far you two have come. You hated to say it because of the whole cliché of it all, but he truly is your best friend. The one person who has been your constant support system.

“Rog, that means a lot to me and you know it…but I have my job. I love working at the firm…I couldn’t just take a few months off.” you sighed and looked past him, not wanting to see the look of disappointment wash over him. That’s one of the things you hated to do. But it was true, you loved your job. You worked at a law firm in London as a financial lawyer. You loved making the commute and you loved your work more. Most people would find it boring, particularly Roger, but you loved it. You hadn’t initially gone to university to study law, in fact you went for theatre, but your first semester you had stumbled upon a book in the library going over the basics of the global economy, and you found it so interesting you changed your major the next semester. It was surprisingly your dream job and you didn’t want to let that go. You were brought back to reality as you heard a laugh and you looked at him again, only to see him smirking.

“Oh darling don’t you think I already thought of that? I think you forgot that I basically know exactly what you are thinking. I know how much you love finances and numbers, so I talked to Jim-”

“Miami” you corrected him with a chuckle and Roger just rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Miami, thank you so much. You must stop hanging around Freddie.” he said with an annoyed tone that just made you laugh more, knowing how easy it was to annoy him. “Anyway, yes I talked to Miami and he agreed, however reluctantly, to allow you to assist him in the financial aspects of his job if you tagged along. Even he enjoys your company. It would be such a shame to let the boys and Miami down..” he said looking at you with his big blue eyes and he puckered his lips slightly. He knew damn well when he puckered his lips at you that it would make you do anything. You sighed and got up, walking towards your little kitchenette in your flat to put the kettle on, as Roger decided to come straight in and make himself at home before you could make a cup of afternoon tea.  

“Would you like a cup Rog? I hadn’t gotten the chance to make it before SOMEONE decided to abuse their key holding privilege and come in.” you said as you put the kettle on and grabbed two mugs from your cabinet, already knowing his answer.  

“Yes please, my usual way. And darling you know you love it when I abuse my key power. What are best friends for after all?” You hummed your agreement, knowing you couldn’t argue your way out of that one. But, when he did say best friends, for whatever reason, you felt a pang in your chest that you couldn’t quite place, but decided to ignore it and let the kettle run it’s course.

After it was finished and you had made it the way both you and Roger had liked it (which was similar), you handed him his usual mug, the one that he had unofficially officially claimed as his whenever he came over, and sat down next to him on the loveseat in your living room. He sipped it and gasped. “Ah yes! You have been getting much better at making your tea. You’re finally embracing your English side after all these years!” he exclaimed as he took another sip and you just groaned as you sipped yours.

“Yeah yeah, after all your complaining about how I apparently have been making it too American I decided to give in and make it your way. Which, I admit, isn’t too shabby.” You threw your legs on his lap and wrapped both hands around your mug. You admit, it wasn’t half bad. Having grown up with an English father and an American mother meant a huge culture shock on some things, and tea being one of them. Having an English father and an American mother also meant spending your time in both countries growing up. You went to school and spent the better half of the year in America, and spent the summer months and Christmas and New Years in England. It was to be closer to both sides of the family, having an equal part of being around both. When you spent the summers in England, however, you stayed with your grandparents, as they had a big enough house. That’s how you had met Roger when you were so young. He was 7 and you were 6 and he was the only other kid in the neighborhood besides your older brother to spend the days with, so you were kind of stuck talking to him. That and he stole your toy ball and refused to give it back until you told him your name. But after that, you two realized that you both had fun together and became close friends after that after you both had realized you had interests in music. Him playing his multitude of instruments and you loving the piano and getting by on the guitar, you spent many summer days over at his place playing with him, as your grandmother didn’t like the loud noise from the instruments. It was over this bond that the two of you realized how well you worked together, always being in synch and slowly opening up to each other and slowly growing an unbreakable bond.  

Thinking back on that always warmed your heart, and you were reminded of all the times you would turn to him when things were good and bad, and when he would do the same for you. Roger was the first person you called and told that you would be attending university over in England, he practically screamed on the phone when you told him. You were the first person he always told about upcoming gigs he and his then band Smile had and always made sure you were coming (you never missed one). He was also the person you turned to when you found out your father had died, and he dropped everything to go with you back home to America for the funeral. He was more than just your best friend, he was your person and you were his. You thought about everything he’s done for you in your life and what he’s done just to make you happy, and upon realizing that you looked over at him and smiled wide at him sitting next to you.  

“Hey Rog?” You called for him, setting your mug down on the coffee table in front of you.

“What’s up buttercup?” he replied, mirroring what you had done and turned to face you. You grinned happily.

“When do I need to be packed up by? And are we touring by bus? If so, I’m going to need to go shopping.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I really had fun writing this chapter as well, almost all chapters will be on the longer side as well!

You’ve always wanted to travel, especially around England. When you were younger, your dad would tell you stories of the cities and places he would visit around the country, and you were bound and determined to visit and experience it for yourself. If not for the sake of the thrill of the adventure itself, but to feel closer to your dad. Now, you were going to be visiting some of those destinations, just not in the same style as you had initially envisioned. You finished throwing your last piece of luggage on the bottom of the tour bus, and you felt so relieved to have finally been done. You walked on the spacious bus, taking in your surroundings. It wasn’t like a normal travel bus. This one had bigger seats, and tables, and more room to relax. You were going to be spending a lot of time on this bus during the travel days, so you had better look around and claim your spot now. You were searching around when suddenly you felt an arm snake around your waist and you smirked to yourself, wrapping your arms around the culprit’s neck.  

“So what do you think of your new hang out?” Roger asked you and you looked around and looked up at him. 

“It’s cozy, smaller than I had imagined.” you winked chuckling, and he just rolled his eyes in response, removing his arms from your waist and grabbed your hand leading you to the back. 

“Right, and I’M the diva here. Well then your highness, do you approve of this?” he asked and you looked at what he was showing you. It was an extended seat, almost like a love seat without the cushions. It looked like it would make an amazing nap station on these long rides. 

“Aw I love it! Is this my bed?” you chuckled looking at Roger, and he sat down on it shaking his head.  

“Only if we share because I do believe this is my bed sweetheart” he said as he pulled you down into his lap and wrapped his arms back around your waist. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your forehead on his temple, trying to make yourself comfortable. You closed your eyes and smiled into him, and even though you couldn’t see it, you could feel Roger smiling just as wide as you.  

This sitting arrangement was pretty normal for the two of you. You guys were somehow always on top of another, normally you were in his lap. You never felt weird or thought anything of it, it was just something you were accustomed too. Sitting on him or cuddling close was a normal occurrence. Whenever you say on the couch and watched television together (every Thursday night, Roger would come over and watch The Brady Bunch with you. He’d never admit it but he loved the show), your head always found his shoulder, and his arm was always slung over your shoulders, bringing you close. Or when he’d take you out to see a movie (always his treat, the stubborn bastard), he would sling his arm around your shoulder there too and you’d lay your head on him. Your colleagues who have seen the two of you together always commented on how it looked like you two were together, but you always stuck by your story that it was normal. That was the truth, it was a normal thing for you two. But it always felt right. He felt right. Being in that position with him…felt right.  

“That’s a sleeping arrangement I wouldn’t mind. You’re a nice body pillow sometimes.” you teased as you kissed his cheek and he laughed, pulling you closer to him.  

“You would be the luckiest girl in all of England then. Sleeping with THE Roger Taylor.” he smirked and his raised his eyebrows playfully and it was your turn to roll your eyes. As you went to reply something sassy, you saw you had company and saw the rest of the band packing up their stuff just as you had and coming on the bus. Freddie, of course, was the first one on and he saw the two of you on the seat, and you in Roger’s lap and he clapped.  

“Oh my darlings I do hope we aren’t interrupting anything! We would just HATE to break up the fun!” he exclaimed dramatically. Yup, typical Freddie. You shook your head in negation to his statement and you got up off Roger’s lap and you walked over to greet him.  

“Never Freddie!” you said as you went to hug him. He laughed and a mumbled a quiet “sure” in your ear, and you just shrugged it off.  

“Yeah you interrupted time with my best girl wanker!” you heard Roger scoff from the back, and although you knew you weren’t his “best girl”, you still felt a blush creep up on your face. You knew he just wanted some time alone with you, because once the bus left, the two of you wouldn’t have much time alone, and you two connected better when it was just you two. You turned back to Roger and blew him a kiss and threw in a wink, and you sat down next to Freddie on the seats by the table, as he was setting up a game of Scrabble. You helped him set everything up and you saw someone slide into the seat next to you. You looked over your shoulder and smiled.  

“Oh I am so not playing if Y/N is!” you rolled your eyes. A typical Brian teasing moment, at your expense once again.  

“Why? Afraid I’m going to beat you again?” you arched your eyebrow at him turning your head fully towards him, waiting to hear his comeback. He flashed you a toothy smile and a wink. 

“That was one time, and you used your flashy law jargon. So technically it was unfair to the rest of us quite honestly.” You threw your head back in laughter, remembering the last time you had played with the boys. You had just finished studying for a vocabulary exam, and used your knowledge to win, much to the boys, mainly Brian’s, dismay.  

“Guess the astrophysicist can’t take down the financial lawyer after all.” you teased and bumped shoulders with him. 

“The day you take me down in Scrabble Y/N is the day I finally cut my hair short.” he told you and you fake gasped.  

“Brian May don’t you dare make a promise you can’t keep!” you exclaimed dramatically, putting your hand over your heart and Brian smirked.  

“Oh believe me, I could make you a whole lot of promises I intend on keeping.” he winked again and you bit your lip to keep from smirking. You would never admit it out loud or to anyone else, but you always had sort of liked Brian. Besides Roger, he was the closest one to you, and the two of you had bonded over the college life and the studies, as he was studying astrophysics while you were studying law. You both had a thirst for knowledge, and since you both had bore Roger to absolute tears, you decided to indulge the other with your studies, and you had become great friends since. You two would also occasionally flirt as well, but that was just a habit you both seemingly had. You were about to reply with an equally as flirty comeback, but a loud cough and clearing of the throat had distracted your train of thought and you saw Roger standing in front of you with his arms crossed. 

“Roger sit down and play with us!” you had exclaimed, patting the seat next to you. 

“Lolo you know I’m no good at Scrabble. I was going to see if John needed any help loading the equipment. Brian come help me?” he said and looked at Brian with narrow eyes. 

“No I’m good here mate.” Brian replied calmly and you had stopped setting up the game.

“Rog go help John and come back and play with us pleaaaase?” you were practically begging and you puckered your lips and Roger sighed, nodding and giving into you. He could never refuse when you puckered your lips and made your eyes go wide. You clapped in victory and waved to him as he walked off the bus and went to go help Deaky. You had moved a seat over so Roger could sit next to you and John could sit wherever he wanted too. 

The two men had come on the bus around 10 minutes later, and Roger had plopped down next to you, and Deaky took the seat in between Freddie and Brian. You had smiled at Roger and rubbed his leg comfortingly. Once everything was settled outside, everyone else had made their way onto the bus and it started it’s journey. 

About an hour in and while in the middle of an intense Scrabble game (you were the only one really taking it to heart. You just really wanted to beat Brian), you saw Jim-no-Miami, hover over your table. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to inform you all that we are nearing our first stop.” he started and sat down on the edge of the table near Roger, who, as per usual, had his arm behind you. “The concert isn’t until tomorrow night so you all have the night to do as you wish.” 

“Pub crawl!” Freddie happily exclaimed and the four of you had cheered in agreement. 

“Right yes, well first get comfortable in your hotel rooms before you head out. We are all staying on 4th floor except for Y/N. I tried to get you on the same floor as us but since your name isn’t technically associated with the band or label, they wouldn’t give you a room on the same floor. You will be on the 3rd floor. I’m sorry I really tried.” Miami explained to you and you sent him a warm smile in understanding.  

“I understand, thank you so much for trying for me. That means a lot.” you told him and he nodded and smiled a genuine smile at you. He got up and sat back to where he was before and the five of you had resumed the game of Scrabble which you knew you were going to win.  

* * *

You liked drinking, you liked pubs. You hated beer. You knew the English crowd loved beer and drank it religiously, but you were an East Coaster from America. You grew up being surrounded by cocktails and your first drink back home was a martini. Still, you drank very little beer and tonight would be no exception. You were sliding your heels on and was about to grab your purse when you heard a knock on your hotel room door. You had originally told Roger to go on to the pub without you and you would meet him there, but he insisted he walked you there himself. 

“Come in Rog!” you yelled as you were giving yourself the once over in the bathroom mirror and you heard Roger walk into your room. “I’m in the bathroom finishing up, I’ll be out in a moment!” you yelled and you had sprayed some perfume on and walked out to greet your friend. He turned around when he heard the click of your heels approach and when he saw you, his jaw dropped. You were in a sleeveless deep red dress that had stopped at your knees. It wasn’t terribly low cut but it definitely helped shape your breasts better, which was always a needed benefit. The dress had clung to the shape of your body perfectly. You saw his reaction and you smirked, trying not to mess up your perfectly tinted lips. 

“Why does the cat have Roger Taylor’s tongue?” you teased him, grabbing the room key off the counter. Roger had followed you immediately, not tearing his eyes from you. 

“N-no, you just look…” 

“Different?” you mused at his stuttering and loss for words. 

“No! Well yes, but no, you’re so done up, and that dress! You look so…beautiful. Wait I mean you always look beautiful, you’re you but you look so…wow.” he tripped over his words and you giggled, enjoying it too much.  

“It’s astonishing what lipstick and eyeliner can do yeah?” 

“Well yeah, but I mean you look even more beautiful than how much you normally do! And you always look great and you, well you..” Roger fumbled again and you laughed, dragging him to the door ending his misery. 

“Let’s go Taylor, before you say something you might regret.” you winked and you both walked out of your room and you locked the door. 

“Y/N I mean it..you look great. Amazing actually.” you softly smiled at him. 

“Thanks Rog, you look good too.” you both started walking to the elevator, and Roger’s hand had found the small of your back, ushering you into the elevator, which caused you to fight off a grin. You pushed the button to the ground floor and you eased into a comfortable silence. The elevator dinged and Roger led you out, not removing his hand as you both walked to the pub. 

The establishment wasn’t terribly far away and you had no trouble getting in. You walked ahead of Roger and waited for him to catch up. When you felt the familiar hand on your back again, you smiled waiting for him to lead you to wherever. He led you to the bar and you sat down the on the stool and he slid in next to you, ordering a round of shots. 

“I know how much you hate beer, thought you might enjoy tequila better!” he loudly spoke, trying to get you to hear over the music playing. 

“Thanks! Where’s the rest of the lads?” you shouted back, and he looked around and shrugged his shoulders.  

“Not sure, probably not here yet! I’m going to run to the loo, I’ll be right back!” he announced and disappeared. You just nodded and took yours, and ultimately his, shots and ordered a few more. You didn’t plan on getting absolutely shit-faced, just a good amount to get rid of the unnerving feelings you had been feeling since you left.  

About 10 minutes later, you decided to look around the pub because Roger still hadn’t. You turned your head in the direction of the bathrooms and didn’t see him. You scanned the room hoping he was okay, until your eyes gravitated towards a table in the back in the corner, and sure enough you saw him there, with his arm draped over a pretty red-headed young woman’s shoulder, and she was cozied up to his side. You sighed and took another shot, trying to brush it off. You should be used to it by now, the amount of times you and Roger had gone to pubs together in the past, he’d usually get pulled into a beautiful woman’s conversation and ultimately spent the night with her. You loved spending time with him, but going out to the bar was something you didn’t enjoy doing with Roger, but you went anyway. Again, you should’ve expected it but, unsure to you, it had stung this time. It never has before. You ran your fingers through the ends of your hair, trying not to mess up the curled style, and ordered another round. You looked towards the entrance and saw Freddie, John and Brian walk in, and you waved them down. They saw you and began their way over to where you were sitting. 

“Hey lil darling, why are you here all alone?” Brian asked as he slid into the open seat next to you, John and Freddie taking the others. You just shrugged and took your shot. 

“A little gal can’t drink by herself to unwind huh?” you stuck your chin up at him. 

“Roger’s not with ya? He said he was picking you up.” John asked as he stole a shot off you.  Both the statement and action had made you laugh. 

“Oh! Yeah he did, guess he just got sidetracked on his way back from the stalls.” you said as you pointed towards the table he was sitting at, and the woman had no attached her mouth to Roger’s ear and he fake laughed at something she said. You could tell it wasn’t his genuine laugh, his nose always scrunched up when he laughed genuinely.  

Brian rolled his eyes at what he saw. “Typical Roger. But you have us for company now.” he raised a glass as he said that, and you and John followed suit, as Freddie already made his way into the crowd. The three of you clinked your glasses together and you each took a shot. You then all fell into a comfortable conversation about the upcoming tour, and Brian and John were talking about the set list. You enjoyed hearing them get so passionate about their music and you listened intently. You would contribute to the conversation when you could, mainly about your experience with instruments. 

“Wow Y/N you play guitar?” John asked excitedly and you nodded.  

“Not like you or Bri though, but I learned. I much prefer playing the piano and singing of course. I fell in love with singing when I was a child, had to be the little theatre star of the family. I initially went to university for it, but changed when I fell in love with numbers and the law.” you laughed and they both took a shot to that. You were bopping your head to the music and you suddenly heard a familiar beat of a song you loved and you gasped.  

“Oh my God I LOVE this song! Deaky come dance with me!” you exclaimed and grabbed his hand. 

“Oh no, I need a few more of these before I show off my moves.” John chuckled as he ordered another glass of whisky. 

“Well alright, suit yourself!” you said as you took another shot and made your way to the group of people who were already dancing and you moved your hips to the music. You loved to dance and whenever you had the opportunity too you would, especially to a song you loved so much. You felt a familiar presence behind you, and you turned around to see Brian there. “Decided to join the party   
May?” you winked as you took his hand and started moving again to the music. He smirked and then took both of your hands and moved with you, where he let one go and put one of his hands on your waist. The two of you had danced perfectly with another and rather closely to ABBA’s Waterloo (your current favorite song), and you were having a lot of fun with Brian. You were so into dancing with Brian, you had missed the looks coming from the corner that Roger was giving. He was watching you and Brian so intently, that he missed and ultimately declined the red-headed woman’s offers to sneak out. That was something out of the ordinary for himself, he almost never refused a fun night like that, but tonight something was holding him back and experience things he had felt but never paid attention too and brushed off. A feeling…a feeling in a red dress dancing closely with his best friend and band mate. 

After a few more songs, you and Brian made your way back to the bar, where you saw John in a deep conversation with a blonde woman. You and Brian had smirked at each other, and you sat a few spaces away from John. “That’s the most fun I’ve had in a while Bri, thank you so much for dancing with me!” 

He nodded and bumped shoulders with you and you giggled, fixing your hair. “It was very fun Y/N, we should do it again sometime…” he said very quietly and you nodded in agreement. You hugged him tight and stood up. 

“I think I’m going to head back to the hotel. I really danced till I dropped!” you giggled again and fixed your dress. I’m going to go tell Roger I’m leaving. Not that he’d really notice tonight but just so he knows..” 

“Do you want someone to walk you back? I mean I don’t want you being by yourself on the way back in case something happens.” Brian offered but you just shook your head. 

“Thanks honey but I don’t want you to leave the fun, I’ll be okay.” you assured him and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight Brim and thanks again.” you waved and walked towards the corner where you last saw Roger. When you approached the table, you had seen that it was abandoned. Assuming he left with company, you sighed and turned around to go leave, when suddenly you were being pulled by your waist in the opposite direction. You yelped and went to hit whomever had you, but you looked up and were greeted by an unmistakable pair of blue eyes. 

“Roger! You scared the shit out of me!” you screamed and he smiled. 

“I’m sorry Lolo. I saw you and couldn’t let you get away.” he said as he pulled you into a hug. You relaxed in his arms and hugged him back, resting your head on his shoulder. He squeezed you tighter and kissed your head. “Have a fun night?” he asked and you nodded into him. 

“Yeah, Brian and I had fun together. We danced a lot.” you started and you felt him stiffen under you. “It would’ve been ever more fun with you there too.” you finished as you heard him sigh and he rubbed your arm gently.  

“I know sweetheart. I just got…” he started.  

“Distracted?” you finished and looked up at him, he half smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah…but I’m ready to party now!” he said excitedly but you just shook your head. 

“You go have fun Rog, I’m heading back to the hotel. All that dancing made me tired.” you told him as you let him go and he pouted. 

“Well then I’ll go with you. I could go for some room service.” he joked and quickly grabbed your hand and you half smiled.  

“It’s okay Rog, you stay here and have fun. Take that gal back.” you winked at him but couldn’t help but have that feeling of disappointment return. You still weren’t entirely sure what was causing it, but you let it go when you looked up at Roger, who was giving you a look mixed of confusion and what seemed to be disappointment himself. 

“Nah, she was cool but wasn’t my type. Besides, there’s one gal I’d rather spend my time with.” he beamed and you swore you felt your heart flutter. You nodded fast and grabbed his hand walking out. “Let’s take the long way yeah?” he asked and you hummed your agreement and followed. You two fell into a conversation about the upcoming concert and what he planned on doing and how he felt nervous. You assured him it’d be okay and he smiled pulling you closer. You had a good feeling again talking to him, any and all conflicting feelings you had were long gone, until a gust of wind hit you and caused you to shudder. You hadn’t realized you even made a sound until you felt Roger slip his jacket over your shoulders.  

“Rog aren’t you going to be chilly?” you asked fully slipping on the jacket. 

“Don’t worry about me darling. Besides, you looking amazing wearing my jacket.” he winked and you swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the giggle stuck in your throat. You suddenly felt a weird, almost flutter like sensation in your stomach. No-butterflies. Roger had given you butterflies in your stomach. You tried to ignore it, as it was such a middle school concept, but being so close to him in proximity made it increasingly difficult. Thankfully you were saved by the approaching hotel, and Roger had stepped ahead of you to open the door for you. “Always the gentleman” you thought. You called the elevator and pushed the 3rd floor button. As you waited, Roger’s hand had found the small of your back much like it had earlier. The elevator opened and you walked in, and Roger had kept his hand on your back the entire ride up. It stopped on your floor and you both slowly made your way to your room.  

“Well…this is me!” you said with a high pitched voice. You coughed to hide it and smiled. “Thanks for walking me back Roger, I hope I didn’t take you away from the fun.” you looked up at him and he was smirking at you. 

“Y/N it wouldn’t have been any fun without you anyway…” he stared at you and a big smile formed on your lips. “May I come in or are you kicking me to the curb?” you laughed and shook your head. 

“On the curb you go. I’m going to sleep and so are you, you have a big concert tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep!” 

“Oh fine oh fine. But I will see you tomorrow right? You are coming to our show? I need my good luck charm..” as Roger had said that, you felt the heat return to your face and you were positive your face was bright red.  

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” you exclaimed happily as you hugged him again. He rested his head on top of yours. 

“That makes me so happy to know…and don’t worry about your beauty sleep. You’re already so insanely beautiful.” you bit your lip and grinned up at him. You let go of him and quickly pecked his lips. 

“Thanks Rog, you too…sleep well!” you said as you unlocked your door. You turned back to face him and you saw him smiling big, his face a slight red hue. You had no idea, probably from the heat in the building causing him his face to turn. 

“Sleep well Lolo, Goodnight. I love you” he said and you waved to him, the butterflies returning. 

“Love you too Rog.” you told him with a small smile before going into your room. You took a deep breath and plopped on the couch. You sat there and looked at the wall, cuddling into the jacket you were wearing before realizing it was Roger’s. You groaned as you took it off, laying it on the table. Great, you smelled like him now too. Like the cologne you bought him for his birthday and cigarettes. You wished you had a cigarette right now as you thought back on the night. More specifically, you thought back on the times you spent with Roger the last night. You were thinking of the feelings he gave you and the ones you had gotten when he was around. You thought about how they’ve been happening more and more lately. The giggles, the blushing, the middle school butterflies. They’ve all been apparent the last few months, even before you decided to join him on the tour. You never thought about them much, and you never put the puzzle pieces together. It took a few moments of intense reflection and thought for you to realize what it meant. 

“Fuck.” you muttered under your breath. It finally clicked and you dreaded acknowledging it. You were falling for Roger and you were seemingly falling hard. It was too late for you to be picked up now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the first concert is finally here, but will something that happens before the show rock the well kept feelings you harbor?

Roger had left you at your hotel room and as soon as you shut your door, he let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He ran his fingers through his long and tangled hair and headed for the elevator. He looked back at your door one more time, and smiled softly and pressed up on the elevator pad He walked into it, and waited for it to close. As he waited, he thought back on the night’s events with you, particularly the elevator ride. Like when he put his hand on your back, how your body relaxed, your posture loosening up from the tight position you often stood in. Or how your cheeks, however slightly, became full of the slightest red color, implying that you were blushing, no matter how many times you would have denied it. Roger has only seen you blush a handful of times, most of the times it was admittedly his doing. It was always something you tried SO hard to hide, but tonight you didn’t. In fact you let it happen naturally that you didn’t bother to let it bother you. He chuckled at that thought and then his thoughts went to how right it felt standing in that position with you. How it was almost like you were molded for him, how his hand fit perfectly and how he wanted desperately to do it again. It was such a little action and movement, but he would give anything to do it again. As the elevator got off on his floor, he walked off and walked to his room. He reached into his pocket for his room key and quickly unlocked it, scurrying inside his room. He went to do the familiar action of dropping his jacket on the small couch seated in his room (perks of getting the nicest rooms in the building), until he realized he wasn’t wearing it. He remembered that he had given it to you to wear on the walk from the pub and you had most likely forgotten to return it. Roger smiled wide remembering the image of you wearing it. It wasn’t overly big on you, it hugged you the right way. It fell just the right length on you. He had quite liked the picture of you wearing his clothes, even if it was something as simple and unattachable as a jacket. 

As he sat down on the bed, he let his thoughts run to the idea of what you would look like wearing his actual clothes. One of his favorite t-shirts maybe? He then smirked at the image of you wearing one of his simple button downs with slightly messed up hair and the just woken up morning glow he’s seen on you so many times. Except this time you would wake up with him, in his bed, in his arms. He let out a small sigh imagining what could be. He let his imagination run wild with thoughts of you until he abruptly sat up. 

“No.” he said aloud. Why no? Why couldn’t he let himself think about you like that. He wasn’t sure why he was thinking about you like that to begin with, but he couldn’t. Roger couldn’t allow himself- no, wouldn’t allow himself to have any other feelings for you except platonic. He had such a special relationship with you. You meant so much to him, hell you meant the world to him. The last thing he would ever want to do is hurt you, and with his relationship (if you could call it that) track record, that’s exactly what would end up happening. Roger absolutely could not lose you, so if that meant denying any possible developing feelings he might have for you, so be it. 

“It’s not like she feels the same anyway.” he said out loud again. You couldn’t possibly harbor anything besides platonic feelings for him anyway, you weren’t an idiot and he would’ve picked up on changed. You’re one person he knows like the back of his hand. You were his person, the one person he has always been 100% honest and open with, and didn’t have to put on a front, especially one he puts on in public, and he wasn’t going to throw that intimate relationship away on the merit of feelings that he might have that are more than friendship for you. He wasn’t even sure anyway. He would have to push it away and think about that more tomorrow. It was rather late and he needed to rest for the band’s first concert tomorrow night, and all he was thinking about was you anyway and he needed to attempt to stop that. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into his hotel bed groaning. He doesn’t know exactly what he was feeling, and one of the many things Roger hates, is not knowing. There was something, however that he did know for sure. He had to see you tomorrow before the concert. 

You woke up groaning. You looked over at the clock sitting on the nightstand next to the bed, and saw that it read half past seven in the morning, so you sat up and stretched. You ran your fingers through your greasy hair, knowing you were in need of a shower. Remembering last night and your abrupt conclusion, you flopped back onto your pillows, trying to come up with a plan of action. You now knew you were possibly falling slowly, for Roger, your BEST FRIEND. You had to face him and basically live with him for the next few months. You would probably go out to the pubs and after parties with him as well, and you rolled your eyes knowing what that meant. But that didn’t mean you couldn’t have your fun too. You grabbed your pillow from under your head and you put it over your face and you squealed into it. You were a lawyer, you wore a poker face for a living. You were used to lying to clients and maintaining either a perfectly straight face or one to match the situation. Being a lawyer mixed with the one semester of dramatic arts basically made you an expert on faking facial expressions. The downside, however, was Roger knew your real and fake ones. He could easily tell the difference and that was only going to make the situation harder. He could always see past whatever fake emotions you had on display, a huge disadvantage of knowing someone for almost twenty years. You sat up and groaned again, finally deciding that you would take it day by day, trying your best to mask any true emotions that may slip through the cracks .

You decided to distract yourself until the concert by taking a much needed shower and start looking over some financial paperwork Miami had left for you. You looked through your suitcase for some clothes before settling on a pair of denim shorts and a The Who t-shirt that you have no recollection of buying but found in your flat once, and you liked it so much you brought it with you. You took a quick shower and then towel dried your hair. You ran your fingers through your wet hair, getting the tangles out and then braiding it at both sides of your head. You fixed your full frontal bangs and then got dressed. You walked back and sat on the bed beginning to look through the papers, highlighting and making notes in the margins with points and things you wanted to bring to Miami’s attention when you saw him next. You hadn’t realized how much time you spent working on the documents until you reached the end of the first hefty packet. You smiled at your work and started a pile on the nightstand where the completed ones would go, and you grabbed the next packet to work on. You started highlighting a conditional payment in one contract when suddenly there was a loud knocking coming from your hotel room door. Confused as to why anyone would be coming to see you today, you waited until it stopped. It was silent for a moment until the knocking began again. You walked to the door slowly as it kept going. 

“Coming!” you yelled as you went to open it. When you swung it open, on the other side stood none other than Freddie Mercury and the other 3 lads stood behind him. “Hey boys!” you said with a chipper tone, always happy to see them. 

“Good afternoon darling! T’was afraid you might not have been awake!” Freddie cheered as everyone welcomed themselves into your room. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Besides, I’ve been quite busy.” you hummed as you shut the door, following them in. 

“Oh I can see that! What is even in these stacks of papers and why is everything highlighted?” Freddie asked picking up the finished stack, flipping through it. You ran over fast and snatched them out of his hands. 

“Well these are YOUR contracts and finances that I’m helping Miami look over. Everything is highlighted because there are some points I want to bring to his attention and highlighting and writing it down helps me organize what I want to say. It’s how I work through clients paperwork, so every thought I had is there. And no touchy, it’s in a perfect order!” you explained as you put the papers nicely in their stack. You were quite the stickler about organization. Roger was standing by the window, completely in awe, watching as you moved swiftly around your room as you tidied up.  

“That’s...precise.” Deaky joked and you laughed in agreement, shrugging your shoulders. 

“Hey it’s my job. Besides, someone has gotta look out for my boys!” you cheesed at him and you quickly glanced at Roger, who you noticed was watching you as well. You smiled to yourself and you sat down on your bed crossing your legs. Brian sat down next to you on your right side, and John sat on your left. Roger had looked at you again but this time squinting your eyes, trying to recognize something. 

“Hey you thief!” Roger shouted and your head popped up looking at him. 

“Who, me?” you asked confused and he nodded his head. 

“Yeah you! You’re wearing my t-shirt.” you raised your eyebrows and you looked down, not remembering which shirt you had on. Once you saw you had your mysterious The Who shirt, you let out a gasp. 

“Shit this is yours? I found it in my flat one time, I just thought I forgot I bought it because I liked it.” you said quickly. Of course it was Rogers shirt, and he accidentally left it at your place. You could feel your face on fire and it was probably as red as a tomato. You looked down trying to hide your embarrassment and you heard Roger laugh softly. 

“Don’t worry about it, it wouldn’t have been the first time I left something at your place, kind of figured you would keep it. You’re always stealing my things.” he smiled through the double meaning and walked over to you and in a moment of complete of whim, tilted your chin up at him, because once you got embarrassed over something, you wouldn’t look anyone in the eye once you got over it. You were forced to look up at him and he was heavily smoldering, almost drinking up your current state. “It’s all right darling, it looks way better on you then it ever would on me, keep it.” he winked over to the window and you chuckled. 

“Good because I had no intention of returning it, once I have my sights set on something and I get it, it’s mine and I don’t give back things I’ve grown attached too.” you finally said trying to ease yourself, but the familiar feeling from last night was returning in your stomach, you stifled a giggle and adjusted your sitting position. After a moment of silence, you heard Brian clear his throat next to you.  

“Right, anyway we were going to grab something to eat and then go to rehearsal for tonight, would you like to join us?” Brian asked as he turned to face you. Your face lit up at the chance to spend time with the band. You nodded fast.  

“Absolutely! Let me grab my bag and put my shoes on.” you confirmed excitedly as you stood up fast and skipped to where your suitcase was sitting down. You bent down to grab a pair of sandals with a bit of a heel. It was a nice summer day so you could wear shoes like that. You walked to the small table by the door where you noticed you still had Roger’s jacket from last night. You picked it up and walked to where he was standing. His back was to you as he was conversing with John. You tapped his shoulder softly and he turned around to face. 

“Hey uh thanks for letting me borrow this last night. Guess I forgot to give it back! So here ya go!” you chuckled as you pushed it in his direction, but he held his hands up. 

“No no you might need it later, knowing how easily you get chilly. Wear it in case you get cold while we’re out. Besides I don’t wanna hear you complain about being cold and wanting to come all the way back here to grab something. That has happened way too many times.” he told you and you rolled your eyes, knowing he was right but being stubborn enough not to admit it. He laughed at your reaction. “Just admit it and stop being stubborn, it’ll be easier for you and for me.” 

“You know, sometimes you’re such a pain in my ass Taylor.” you said with a playful tone as you threw it on. Roger laughed nodding in agreement and fixed the collar on you. 

“That is very true, I’m a pain in everyone’s ass apparently.” he started and Deaky, who was standing next to him just nodded in agreement. “But I’m your pain in the ass.” he winked and a giggle finally escaped your lips. You brought your lips to a smirk and squinted at him, which was a nonverbal signal to let him know he was right. You looked in his eyes, considering with your heeled shows on you were eye level with him. You both stood in front of each other for a minute until you were both brought back to reality as you heard Freddie clap. You jumped and turned yourself to face Freddie. 

“I hate to break up this little love fest darlings but we must be going!” you quickly walked over towards the other boys as you grabbed your small bag. Since you were no longer facing Roger, you missed him staring daggers at Freddie as he made his way over to join him and the others. The dirty look didn’t bother Freddie as he just smirked and winked at him and walked out the door. The others followed suit and you locked the door from the inside and trailed behind them. 

The afternoon hanging out with the boys was as much fun as it normally was. Endless amounts of laughter, banter and some unusually calm arguments as the boys got into conversations about the set list for later that evening. At the restaurant, you were sat next to Roger so thankfully you couldn’t sneak any glances. The fluttering feeling only came back a few times throughout the meal. Since the five of you were crammed into a booth, you and Roger were practically on top of each other. You didn’t mind being that close to him, you were used to it. The feelings came back though whenever your knees would occasionally brush when either one of you would adjust your position in your seat. However, that feeling in your stomach would occasionally be accompanied by a surge of electricity soaring through your body. You knew Roger didn’t feel it, but goodness was it strong in you. After lunch, you joined the boys for a rehearsal before the show. They were focused and driven as ever, focusing intently on their respective instruments. You just stood off to the side and watched them, clapping and cheering after every song, giving them the praise they deserved. 

It was now an hour before showtime and you were at the venue with the boys, hanging backstage in their dressing room. The others were getting ready when you noticed Roger attempting to fix his long hair. It pained you to watch so you walked over to him and stood behind his chair which was facing the mirror.  

“No no stop. For the love of God let me do it.” you said directly and you put your hand out, implying for him to hand over the comb. He rolled his blue eyes and gave it to you and you began fixing his hair, giving it some needed volume.  

“My hair was just fine you know...ow!” he whined and you eased up. 

“Oh it wasn’t bad you big baby, and it was a mess! At least now your hair looks nice and put together.” you told him as you ran your fingers through the front of it, getting it to stay down. “You should let me color your hair one day. I think you would look good with light blonde hair.” you looked at him in the mirror and smirked. You weren’t lying to feed his ego, he would look good as a light blonde. He already had darker blonde hair, but the change would be nice. You put the last minute touches on his part, and you could see him considering what you had said about the color. “There, all finished!” you clapped your hands together as you walked around, squatting next to him in his chair. 

“Wow, you do know how to work magic huh?” he smiled down at you and you just shrugged. 

“Practice I guess, I have a mane of my own so I experiment.” you looked up at him trying to place something, and then an idea hit you. “Wait! There’s one more thing I want to do. Close your eyes!” you squealed happily as you went to grab your bag. 

“I’m not so sure about that...whenever you tell me to close me eyes, it can’t be good. Remember my 20th birthday part?” he asked and you rolled your eyes, remembering when he ran into the couch when you told him to close his eyes as you brought him into his surprise party you planned and banged his knee up from it. 

“That was entirely your fault babe, but just do it. You’ll like this I promise.” you told him as you walked back over to him. He closed his eyes and you pulled a stick of sharpened eyeliner out of your bag. You sat on his lap facing him, eager to put it on. You saw a ghost of a smirk appear on his lips as you sat down. 

“Oh you’re right. I do like this!” he said in a flirty tone as he snaked his arms around your waist. You bit your lip trying to suppress any noise that may have escaped. You took the eyeliner and leaned into him, carefully sliding it over his eyelids. You looked at him once you finished, and smiled proudly at your work. It definitely wasn’t dramatically done like any stage makeup, but it was just enough to make his blue eyes seem bluer to the crowd. 

“Alright Rog you can open.” he did as soon as you told him too, and he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t say anything at first, but by the way he was looking at himself in the mirror, he liked it. “Oh! One last thing, I promise!” you told him as you turned slightly and went to unbutton the top button of the vest he was wearing. That was the only type of shirt he was wearing but damn did he look good. You also adjusted the silver necklaces he was wearing, so they laid just the right way against his chest. You once again beamed at your work and turned to face the mirror. “There...perfect. Now you’ll make all the women in the crowd crazy!” you exclaimed as the hold on your waist got tighter, a way of him to thank you. 

“I look...hot! Where would I be without you?” he questioned as he smirked at himself in the mirror again and his grip stayed the same but he leaned his head against your chest, turning it into a semi hug. You laid your head on top of his and grinned. 

“Well let’s see, you’d have a terrible fashion sense and would be left with a huge void in your life that only I can fill seeing as you’ve known me for almost twenty years and you’ve gotten used to me.” you laughed and he nodded in agreement, nuzzling further into you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and let one arm slide down his back, where you let your long nails graze his back up and down slowly. You could tell he was slightly nervous but he’d never admit it. This was something you would do to help calm him down in any situation. You’d hug him and slowly scratch his back until he was calm and fine, you were also the only one who could truly calm him down. The amount of times the boys would call you down to the studio when they were rehearsing and Roger would get upset about something and you’d have to calm him down was staggering. Roger would only listen to you when you’d talk him down. 

After a few minutes of you two sitting in that position quietly and you just scratching his back and rubbing his arm occasionally, you spoke up. “Hey...you’re going to do so great tonight. I’m so proud of you.” you told him and you could feel his smile as he nuzzled further into you, moving his head up so it was buried into the crook of your neck.  

“Ya think so?” he asked quietly and you nodded. 

“Of course! You’re a fantastic drummer Rog, you’re so fucking talented. You’re going to blow the roof off this place. You deserve too.” you praised him as you rubbed his arm again, something natural for you. He looked up at you and his face softened. You lifted your head and looked down at him at the same time he looked up into your eyes. 

“I meant it...I don’t know where I’d be without you. You’re like this constant source of light in my life, always so positive and comforting. I feel so much better when you’re around most times.” he confessed as he booped your nose, and you scrunched it up and laughed. He did that every so often and it would always make you laugh. 

“Thanks Rog...you’re like that with me as well. I don’t know where or who I would be without you, you’ve done so much for me, both physically and emotionally...” you told him not breaking the eye contact. You saw him grin wide as he grabbed your hand, holding it in your lap with his. The fluttering feeling was back in your stomach but it was in full swing as you both sat like that, just admiring another and gazing at each other with admiration and what seemed to be happiness. If you had enough courage you could’ve kissed him right then and there. You were close enough in proximity to him and the moment definitely seemed right. You swore you saw his gaze shift between your lips and eyes a few times, but you weren’t sure and didn’t want to get your hopes up. You also weren’t sure if that’s even what he wanted, you had absolutely no idea what or how he felt about you, if anything at all, or anything that wasn’t friendship. You didn’t want to lose any relationship you had with him, because not having him as a friend was the worst feeling of all. Even if that’s all he saw you as, that was more than enough for you, and you could live with it. You decided not to test the waters just yet until you had a sign that there could be, if anything, more. However, as you let your thoughts draw that conclusion, you saw Roger slowly lean upwards towards you, testing the waters for himself. “Shit” you thought to yourself, it was happening and Roger was initiating. You slowly started to lean down towards him, your stomach moving a mile a minute at the built up tension and movements. Just as you two were about to be close and he licked his lips slowly, someone burst into the room.  

“Roger we’re needed!” John yelled as he charged in towards you two. You both pulled back and jumped slightly at the intrusion, and you quickly got off Roger’s lap, and the two of you stood up quickly. “Oh did I interrupt something?” John asked curiously with a slight purr to his voice, slowly putting two and two together. You both just shook your head in disagreement. 

“Uh nope! I was actually just going to go out and grab a good spot for a good view! Break legs you guys!” you quickly exclaimed as you scurried towards the door. 

“Wait! You’re coming to the after party yeah?” John asked before you left and you quickly bounced your head, looking at Roger. 

“Course! Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Have a great show you guys.” you smiled big and walked out of the dressing room. Once you left, Roger shot John the dirtiest look and groaned, curling his lips. 

“Aye what’s wrong with you mate?” John smirked at the visibly mad Roger. “Certain gal got your tongue?” 

Roger rolled his eyes and angrily grabbed his drumsticks. “Oh piss off Deacon.” he stormed past him and walked on stage, all while John followed laughing. 

The show went on swimmingly. The boys were on top of their game, each member radiating such a passion and energy. They were seemingly each in their own element, although they were separately different, but when they came together, they worked as one. Like a well oiled machine in fact. Each part in the machine is different in terms of what it was designed to do, but it’s contribution to the machine and its overall mechanics is crucial and couldn’t work without the other parts. That’s exactly how Queen was. Each guy was a different working part, but they were vital the group as a whole. Watching them on stage was an experience, it felt as if your head was going to pop off. You would watch Freddie dance and sing around the stage, owning it as his own, then your attention would shift to Deaky, who was masterfully playing his bass, and concentrating only on that, but somehow was captivating to watch his pure concentration flow. Then you would watch Brian, easily and skillfully playing his guitar, and you were mesmerized by how he played it. He played it so easily, so strategically. Your attention lingered on Roger the most. The way he would rhythmically play and hit the drums with such grace was a sight. The more passionate and into a song he got, the more he would unconsciously pucker his lips. You’ve never told him but it was something you’ve noticed over the years of watching him play.  

When you were watching him, you’d catch his eye often, and he would send a wink or a look in your direction. You weren’t sure if it was meant for you or a girl behind you, so you didn’t think too much about it. But watching him play his heart out made your heart swell with pride. You’ve seen him go from small garage bands to touring the United Kingdom. From day one until now, you were so proud of how far he has come. From telling him not to give up when one of his bands were having issues playing, to the pep talk you had with him not a mere half hour ago. You simply couldn’t have been prouder of him. Of course you were so proud of the entire band, having supported them and cheering them on since the very first day, watching them create three amazing albums, and now living their dreams. They were your best friends and watching them now, made your heart swell with happiness. 

Once the concert was over, you made your way backstage to congratulate the boys. It took you a few minutes to get through the swarm of people who had the same idea, but the bodyguard recognized you and let you back. You were walking the familiar path to their room when suddenly you were being pulled by your waist and turned you around into a hug. 

“Brian hey!” you squealed as you hugged him back, wrapping your own arms around him. 

“What did you think of the show?!” he asked spinning you around and you giggled happily. You were significantly shorter than him, so it was easy to be swung around by him. He set you back down on your feet and you cheered your praise. 

“Oh man you guys were AMAZING! Seriously y’all rocked so hard and are so talented. You with that guitar? Fantastic!” you gushed, realizing your American side was definitely showing and you saw Brian blush slightly. 

“Yeah? Well that means a lot coming from you Y/N...are you coming to the party?’ 

You bounced your head confirming. “Absolutely! Just wanted to go say hi to Roger before I went. Wait for me?” you asked with a smile, knowing Roger takes forever after a show and you didn’t want to wait for him, such a diva he was. Brian hummed his response as you walked to the dressing room. You were about to knock when you heard a feminine giggle come from the room. The door was half open, and against your better judgement, you peered in quietly and sure enough, you saw Roger sitting on the couch in the room with a blonde young woman in his lap giggling. You quickly removed yourself and walked away, feeling your heart sink. You should’ve known that you read way into things. You weren’t going to cry or get upset, you never cried. You just sighed and took a moment to get over it, to get over your initial disappointment and any hope you were holding onto. You kept reminding yourself that you were overthinking things and everything that’s happened between you two is normal. You two were just close and now that you were thinking about it, wasn’t all that out of the ordinary. You shook your head and plastered a smile on your face, ready to forget anything that’s happened, and you walked back to Brian. 

“Let’s go!” you cheered and he smiled, offering his arm. You took it and you two walked to the venue next door, which is where the party was. 

Once you arrived, you had grabbed a drink and began mingling with Brian. He had his arm slinged around you the entire time, and as he made his way through fans and other people in the crowd, you were tucked under his side, he not once pushed you away. You didn’t mind it, you kept drinking and you enjoyed hearing him speak. He would look down at you and made sure you were following the conversations. You gave input when you could, but you were happy to listen and be a part of the talks whenever you could. You mainly just sipped your drink and nodded along to the music, singing to yourself whenever you knew the song. You had spent almost the entire night tucked idly under Brian’s arm, only leaving to go grab another drink or shots for the two of you, and when you would return, his arm returned right to your shoulder, occasionally stroking your back. You were enjoying the evening so much that you had almost forgotten about the Roger incident, until you glanced upon him out of the corner of your eye, talking to John with the blonde woman glued to his side. You posture must have noticeably changed because Brian tightened his grip on you and looked down at you concerned.  

“Hey you okay?” You just nodded putting your poker face on. 

“Yeah! I think I’m just feeling the effects of everything I’ve drank tonight!” you laughed and so did Brian thankfully. 

“You have had a few it seems. I’ll take you back to the hotel yeah?” he offered and you shook your head in protest. 

“No no no, you stay here! This party is for you and you’re the main event. I’ll be okay hun.” you assured him and he just protested right back. 

“It’s no big deal! They’ve all had enough of me anyway. Let me go tell the boys I’m out of here.” he said and you sighed in defeat, not wanting him to leave his own party. You watched Brian go tell the boys goodbye and he pointed to you, and you did a small wave. When Brian did, you saw Roger’s head quickly turn to you and you sent him a small wave as well. He half smiled and waved back. You kept looking at each other until Brian walked back. 

“Ready lil darling?’ he asked and you grabbed his arm and grinned. He slid his arm over you leading you out. You both talked on the way back about the night, and Brian went on about how clear the night sky was, and he was showing you different stars in the sky. You listened and smiled, very interested in what he had to say. He did that until you approached, and he led you to the elevator pressing your floor. Once you got on to your floor and walked to your room, you took a deep breath as you began to unlock your door. 

“Do you want to come inside...?” you curiously asked, and as you did, Brian’s face lit up. You took that as a yes, so you unlocked the door swinging it open. “Make yourself comfy!” Brian sat down on the bed and you threw your bag and keys on the table, and you sat down next to him. “I had such a great night tonight Bri...thank you.” you beamed at him. 

“Well thank you for being my date, it was an amazing night with you.” he told you and you turned your head to look at him. He in turn looked at you, and said so softly it almost came out like a whisper. “I’d really like to kiss you..” 

You felt your cheeks flare with heat and you smirked at him. “Well, what are you waiting for then?” he looked at you with wide eyes and he slowly cupped your face, and brought his lips close to yours. You closed your eyes and put your hands over his, and he kissed you ever so softly, and you moved your lips to match his. He deepened it slowly, but as he did, you were waiting for that spark you were supposed to feel when you kissed someone, especially someone you cared about and got on with, someone you liked. But it never came. You lessened your movements and Brian broke the contact, pulling away as he looked at you. 

“That was uh...” he started and quickly stopped, almost not wanting to finish the sentence. You looked at him, knowing exactly what he meant. 

“Nice...but...” you also started, but didn’t know how to finish the statement without it being awkward. 

“I didn’t feel it either...” he finally said you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding, and you laughed. Of all the reactions you fucking laughed! 

“Oh thank god! I thought I was broken!” you blurted and quickly covered your mouth, embarrassed. He laughed at your outburst and you calmed down a  bit. 

“No no, I suppose it was a sign to stop before things progressed further and we found out the hard way.” he shrugged and you took his hand. 

“Brian listen...I like you a lot. Really. We get along well together, we have a lot in common, can out wit each other, can drive each other bonkers. I thought there was something there too, for a while actually.” you admitted looking at him. “But...” you trailed on before he cut you off. 

“But I’m not Roger.” 

“What?’ you asked in surprise, with a slight touch of being horrified. 

“Y/N I’m not mad or upset. I’m also not blind. I can sense the feelings and tension between you two most of the time, hell we all can. I just chose to ignore it, thinking it was normal for you guys. But the last few days, it got stronger and although it never showed, it was felt in the air. Whatever you and him are feeling is intense, and it can’t be found in other partners, no matter how you feel about those other people. I like you a lot as well Y/N, I thought we could’ve gone somewhere, but whatever we have, no matter how great it is, isn’t what you and Rog have, and what you two have, is special and seemingly unbreakable. It’s real.” he beamed at you and kissed your hand. You don’t know what overcame you, but you teared up and hugged Brian tight. God how did he manage to hit what you felt right on the head. 

“God please don’t let me lose you as a friend.” you cried and muffled into him, and Brian hugged back laughing. 

“Darling you wish you could get rid of me! I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” he assured you as he hugged you, and you sniffled. You sighed and whispered, finally letting it out. 

“The thing is, I don’t even know myself what Roger and I have. Hell I don’t even know what I’m feeling if anything, and I could just be taking things and intuitions the wrong way, and just making things bigger than what they are. It’s so...complicated.” you finally admitted and you sat up. 

“Well, love is never easy. We’ve had a lot of admissions tonight, so if you need someone to talk to, I’m here and have been told I am a great listener” he nudged you and smiled, and you took a deep breath, ready to finally tell someone everything you’ve been feeling. You told him what you’ve been feeling, both for and about Roger, you told him what led you to feel these things, and for how long. You also explained how you felt these partially in the past but never paid any attention to them because you thought it was silly and cliché. You told Brian every detail of things you’ve ignored in the past, and how these things have become stronger in the past few days and how you couldn’t ignore them anymore, no matter how hard you tried. You were pouring your heart and brain out, and you felt like a huge weight was lifted off your shoulders. You were so happy to finally tell someone, and someone you trusted. You knew Brian would see things practically, so that was a huge help to you. 

Once you got down explaining, you told him about what happened before the concert and how that made you question things further. Brian watched you intently as you explained, and would tap his chin. “Wow Y/N...that’s a lot.” he finally said and you laughed and wiped your eyes, not even noticing you were crying again. You never cried so to do it twice in one night was odd for you.  

“You’re telling me kid.” you both laughed and Brian rubbed your side soothingly as you laid your head on his shoulder. 

“But, from what you told me, even though it seems impractical and scary, you need to tell him. You’re feeling a lot and he deserves to know...trust me.” 

You sighed, afraid he would say that. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship Bri, he means so much to me and I can’t lose him over some schoolgirl crush!” 

“Well, from what you told me, it’s way deeper than a crush. Besides, from the things you told me that he’s done, and from the things I’ve observed and seen from him, it’s mutual. I’ve seen the way he glances at you, hell we’ve made comments about it. We never said anything though, wanting to see if you would figure it out for yourself. And my small crush on you didn’t help either.” you chuckled at that and grabbed his hand. “But Y/N you should tell him, I’m sure he’s feeling just the same. But you know Roger, he’s a stubborn bastard.” Brian finished explaining and you felt a smile creep up on your lips. He then stood up, grabbed both of your hands and pulled you up. “All right up we go! No overthinking it, go tell him now!” he encouraged and you shook your head. “Go do it now while your emotions are out, you have an overthinking tendency and you’ll talk yourself out of it. Go now, I’ll wait here until you get back, unless you don’t.” he winked at you and you rolled your eyes, unable to believe you were going to do this without any sort of plan. Brian hugged you again and handed you your bag. “Don’t plan...think from the heart. Just go.” he kissed your head and ushered you out. 

You beamed at the gesture and his kindness. “Thanks Bri, I love you a lot.” he pushed you out and you walked to the elevator. You could do this, after what happened today, it had to be done. Brian was right, Roger deserved to know. You took another deep breath, suddenly nervous. You hardly felt nervous, except for a big case, but you ignored it, not letting it affect you. As you got to his floor and made your way to his door, you bit your lip and swallowed hard. It was now or never. You knocked on his door once, and there was no answer. You knocked again, and waited a minute. There was no answer so you started to turn back around and make the walk to the elevator, until you heard the door open. You expected Roger to answer it, but instead you were greeted by the same blonde woman from the party, wearing one of Roger’s shirts. 

“Hello!” she greeted with a kind tone. 

“Hi, is uhm Roger around?” you asked curiously, slowly losing any motivation you had. 

“Yeah he’s in the shower! I can grab him for you if you’d like?” she asked and you just shook your head in response. 

“Oh no no that’s okay, I just wanted to...never mind. It’s no longer important.” you smiled sadly realizing it was true. 

“Oh, okay! Sorry about that! What’s your name love, I can tell him you stopped by?” she offered with a genuine smile. Wow she was a nice and polite girl, so unlike the other girls Roger’s had. You chuckled at your thought and felt bad for thinking that. 

“Y/N...again it’s fine. It’s no big deal. Have a nice night.” you said quietly and shot her a smile, and as you were about to leave, Roger appeared next to her in the doorway wearing a hotel bathrobe. 

“Lolo hey what are you doing here?” he asked surprised. 

“Oh it’s nothing Rog...just uh wanted to give you your jacket back!” you quickly recovered and took it off, not even realizing you were still wearing it. You were so thankful you were, as it saved you in that moment. You handed him the discarded clothing item, and he looked at you with confused eyes. 

“I told you to keep it doll...yanno in case you needed it.” 

“It’s okay Rog, I don’t need it any longer.” you smiled softly, pulling your poker face. “Anyway I wanted to give that back. Sorry to disturb your uh, evening. Have a great night!” you said fast, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. You started to head back to the elevator, and you heard Roger call out your name, seemingly trying to call you back. But you didn’t turn around, you didn’t go back. You couldn’t. All the courage you had was gone, and for the first time you lost your voice. You took a deep breath as you got on the elevator. All the hope you had from Brian, and from thinking about what could be was gone. You should’ve known better than to keep hope, especially for a situation you didn’t have all the necessary facts for and couldn’t draw out a conclusion. You felt like crying but you wouldn’t, not over this. There were more important things to do. Tonight you were going to march up to your hotel room, pack your things up and forget all about what had happened. Because you’re on this tour as a friend to Roger and to cheer on the band. You may not have your feelings sorted out, but you’ll get there. At least you knew where you stood with Roger, that you had indeed read way into things. He only saw you as his best friend, and hell that’s exactly what you would be for him. No different than before, nothing would change between you two. Roger needed his best friend and that’s exactly what you would be to him. You did this for him, and that’s what you would do for him. You loved him, that much was true, but at least you knew where you stood in his eyes, and that was more than enough for him. You still had him in your life and would keep him in your life in anyway, no matter how you felt towards him or how it made you feel. You smiled at the thought, knowing you still had him, in any shape.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! Thanks for reading, I once again had so much fun writing this and I’m sorry (not) for the ending. I hope this is enjoyed and can’t wait to post the next part!


	4. Chapter 4

“Falling Slowly, eyes that know me.” you scribbled down on a notepad with your semi messy handwriting, and quickly shut it, satisfied. After that night in the hotel, Brian suggested putting your feelings down into songwriting. He obviously spoke from experience, so it wasn’t going to come naturally to you, someone who was dreadful with words. You weren’t a songwriter, you could barely tolerate writing poetry for your high school English classes, much less doing it for fun.  

 

You threw the pad into your bag, which was seated next to you, and you looked out the window of the moving bus and looked at the stars in the sky, which were shining as bright as ever. You brought your knees up to your chest and smiled to yourself. Whenever you were upset or having an off day, you’d look up at the sky and the stars, a trick your dad taught you before he died. He would always say “When you feel like you lose the light, look up at the stars to brighten up your life.” You looked up at the night sky often, just to feel closer to your dad and get lost in your thoughts, which sometimes were racing a mile a minute. You watched the stars move as the bus moved down the abandoned road. You laid your head against the warm glass of the window and hummed in contentment until you felt movement in the seat next to you. You saw your bag move and saw that none other than Roger himself was the culprit for the movement. You turned your head and softly smiled at him.  

 

“Howdy partner.” you joked in a hushed voice, not wanting to be loud because you weren’t sure who was awake and who was sleeping. He chuckled and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

 

“Howdy yourself, you’re alive.” he commented and you raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You’ve seemingly been avoiding me for the past week or so…” he trailed on and your shoulders sunk. You knew he was correct, you just didn’t know he noticed. You were semi-avoiding him, not able to truly face him due to your own embarrassment over what you and Brian now jokingly call “The hotel incident”. You shrugged your shoulders relapsing quick.

 

“I haven’t been avoiding you, I’ve just been doing some work!” you lied as you stood up and opened the window. You plopped back down in your seat and grabbed the ash tray on the table and pulled it towards the two of you, as you saw Roger light his cigarette. “I thought you said you were gonna quit.” you teased as he took a drag from it.  

 

“You’re a damn terrible liar Lolo, and I said I was going to try.” he elongated the last word and you rolled your eyes as you took the cigarette from his fingers and brought it to your lips, inhaling. You blew the smoked towards the direction of the window, and handed it back to Roger, who had a smirk plastered on his face.  

 

“You’re a damn terrible liar too Taylor. And I’ve been looking over paperwork too.” you added as you and Roger passed the cigarette back and forth sharing it. 

 

“Why don’t you take a break then? We’re going to Manchester tomorrow, spend the day with me…” he brought up, attempting to persuade you, looking at you with his big blue eyes, knowing you absolutely could NOT refuse. You sighed and took what was left of the first cigarette and blew the puff of smoke towards the window, putting the bud out in the ash tray.  

 

“I don’t know Rog…I love you but rehearsal isn’t the place for me all of the time. I love watching you guys get ready but my support is definitely more needed at the show.” you explained, trying to get out it. You grabbed the cigarette from Roger’s jacket and lit another one.  

 

He leaned over and grabbed it from between your lips, bringing it to your own. “Not at rehearsal doofus, there’s a nice shopping center in town. I know how much you like to show, you were at Kensington everyday in Fred and I’s stall.” he chuckled fondly and you bit your lip shifting in your seat so you were facing him now.  

 

“Well who said I was there for the clothes?” you winked in a moment of triumph over the world’s biggest flirt and you shifted so you were in the position you were in before. Roger pursed his lips to form a genuine smile to try to suppress the obvious blush that was forming on his cheeks and put his arm over your shoulder, pulling you closer to him. You laid your head on his shoulder and hummed happily.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes then for tomorrow yeah?” you nodded in agreement. You truly did miss hanging out with him and spending time with him, so you really had no intention of saying no. You treasured your time with him, you two always ended up having fun no matter what you two did, and it was always memorable. If it was something that was done physically or said, the energy you two had together always made for a fun time.  

 

You moved your head closer into his neck and you closed your eyes, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. You felt Roger pull you closer and you relaxed, not realizing you were stiffened, which he too felt as he began to stroke your arm. “Go to sleep love, I’ll be here in the morning.” he whispered and you lazily laughed at that.

 

“Well of course you will, we’re on a moving bus.” you murmured as you draped an arm loosely over his waist and he kissed your head softly.  

 

“Smartass, go to sleep.” he told you and you once again just silently nodded, as you were already halfway there, knowing you were where you wanted to be most of all, at least for one night.  

 

“You too Rog, I love you.” you mumbled under your breath as you fell calmly to sleep.  

* * *

You awoke the next morning to the sun shining in your face, as you were somehow now facing the still open window. You were also mysteriously laying on your stomach. You squinted your eyes, trying to regain your vision from being asleep and figure out how the hell you ended up laying down. You turned your head trying to piece together your odd sleeping arrangement, and what you saw was something you’d never expect. You saw Roger asleep beneath you. During the night he must have fallen asleep and wanted to lay down, taking you with him. You went to go sit up to leave him to rest for longer, God knows he needed it, but as you went to go sit up, you felt a hold on your waist get tighter. You looked down and noticed Roger’s arms were tightly wrapped around you. You attempted to wiggle out of his embrace (despite your internal voice telling you no), but then you heard him mumble something seemingly in his sleep. “Don’t go…” you weren’t sure if he meant it for you or what, but since you weren’t going anywhere anytime soon, you laid back down, resting your head back on his chest. You steadied your breathing somehow, you felt your heart beating a mile a minute. You decided to try to fall back asleep to get some rest in, as the bus was still moving and it was quiet, indicating everyone was still presumably asleep and you weren’t quite in Manchester yet. The band was in Manchester for one night only, and were expected to be there for the concert and back on the road tonight, and head to Liverpool for 2 nights. The tour was expected to be a month at most, and you were nearing the halfway point. As much as you enjoyed travelling, you missed your life. You also missed being in constant communication with your family, especially your mom.  

 

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t quite realize that time had passed. You were brought out of your thoughts quickly when you began to feel Roger stir from under you. The grip on you didn’t loosen, but you positioned your head so your chin was resting on his chest and you were looking up at him. You saw him open his eyes slowly, taking in the sun and groan loudly. Roger Taylor was many things, but a morning person he wasn’t. You heard a quiet “fuck” escape his lips and you tried to muffle a giggle, but before you could even get it out, Roger’s head snapped down and his face softened when he saw where the noise came from. A small smile formed on his lips and you reciprocated, scrunching your nose.  

 

“Well this is a good morning surprise. Finally wanted to sleep with me eh?” He joked, his voice coaxed with that raspy early morning tone. You shook your head, not giving him all of the satisfaction of your current situation.

 

“Actually vice versa.” you put your hands over his, which were still very well tangled around your waist. “I believe it was you who finally slept with me. Couldn’t get out of your grasp.” you poked his chest and you saw him give you his signature smirk as he gently pet your hip.  

 

“Well maybe I didn’t wanna let you go, sleeping with my best girl is an honor and you belong here.” he raised his eyebrows and that all too familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach you tried to hide was making a comeback. “But as much as I enjoyed waking up like this and would very much like to do it again, I can sense we’re slowing down which indicates we’re at the venue. And you see I have to get ready for this date this afternoon, going out with this girl, a real bugger.” he narrowed his eyes teasingly as he sat up, keeping you in his lap.  

 

You laughed and stretched out. “I heard you practically begged her to go out with you, so she’s doing you a favor.” you nudged him playfully as you reached down to grab your bag, which had your necessities to get ready at the venue. Since you were only in town for the one show, you didn’t have a hotel, so one of the dressing room’s would be your glam room. As the bus pulled into the venue parking lot, and the other bus occupants on the bus began to rise, you shifted in Roger’s lap and as you did, you bit your lip. You leaned over to Roger’s ear and whispered “nice morning wood you got there.” and you kissed his cheek and slid off his lap, basking in your victory as you walked off the bus. Roger watched you with wide eyes and an open mouth, not believing that happened. He had secretly wanted to hear you say that but under much different circumstances. He also knew how he wanted to get rid of it, and that most definitely involved you and the nearest closet, but he had to control his thoughts. He still was very unsure of how you felt-if anything, and he wasn’t willing to risk it. Especially after the night at the hotel he wasn’t going to push any boundaries. He came close once and didn’t want to push you like that nor have the courage to even ask you.  

 

He sat in his seat for a few minutes with crossed legs, watching out the window. He thought he was alone until he heard a voice come from the back of the bus.  

 

“Oh will you stop lolligagging and go shag Y/N already!” the voice yelled and made Roger jump and yelp in response. He turned around to see Freddie sitting there, reading the paper.  

 

“Fred what the fuck mate? Why aren’t you inside?” Roger yelled and Freddie just shrugged.  

 

“Could ask you the same. Why aren’t you in there going after her anyway? She seemed to have left you in quite the predicament.” Freddie smirked and Roger scoffed.  

 

“Fuck off and stay out of it. I don’t want to shag her and I know she doesn’t want that either.” Roger said unconvincingly and Freddie set the paper down and laughed dramatically.  

 

“Oh you are a blind fool! The both of you are! You so want to shag her, and she obviously wants to shag you, so put yourselves, and us, out of our miseries. We simply can’t take the tension between the two of you anymore. It was bad enough BEFORE the tour and Deaks told us about before the one show last week. Brian almost ripped his head off!”

 

“Watch it Fred and stop faking. Like I said you are so wrong. But it doesn’t matter because we’re going out and nobody will be there to make it awkward!” he admitted and Freddie’s eyes lit up.

 

“Like a date?!” he exclaimed and Roger shook his head in negation.

 

“No where would you get a bloody idea like that?!”

 

“Oh then you wouldn’t mind if I tagged along? I do so need a day away from these idiots.” Freddie asked with hope laced in his voice, already knowing the answer however.

 

“No absolutely not!” Roger said as he walked out of the bus, grabbing his own travel bag.

 

“Then it’s a date darling!” Freddie hollered and Roger just stuck his middle finger up at a laughing Freddie.  

* * *

You were finished getting ready in one of the many dressing rooms and you sorted through your mini travel bag you brought. It held some clothes, your regular purse, some papers you’ve been looking over again for Miami, and the notepad you were writing in last night. You didn’t want anyone to see what you had written, so you stuffed that down deep in the bag. Your hair wasn’t cooperating and laying how you wanted it, so gave in and threw it up in a high ponytail, not wanting to waste anymore time. You adjusted your shirt and threw on a pair of sunglasses (where the inspiration for this pair came from Roger) and walked out. You were heading outside when it suddenly hit you what you were actually doing. You’ve been to a mall plenty times with Roger, why now are you so nervous and so regretting it. Nothing is different between you two, so why should a hang session be? You’ve done this plenty of times, hell you two have even faked being a couple to get free stuff. “Well that was before” you reminded yourself, before you realized that “hey maybe I am in love with my longest friend despite it being so utterly cliché and he doesn’t love me back!”. You groaned at that knowing it was the truth and you rolled your eyes at yourself.  

 

You were so lost in your inner monologue that you didn’t see John walking the opposite way and you accidentally bumped into him, thanks to the narrow hallways in the venue. Your bag was knocked out of your hand and it’s contents were emptied onto the floor. You got on your knees and began cleaning up in a hurry, already feeling like you were late.  

 

“Shit John I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there!” you embarrassingly told him as he helped you gather your things.  

 

“That’s okay accidents happen. Sorry your bag fell.” he assured you and you smiled, thankful he wasn’t mad and for his big heart. You quickly got on your feet, knowing you were late. You two didn’t have a time in place but you didn’t want to be theoretically late.

 

“Sorry again Deaks! I’ll see you later!” You quickly hugged him and ran out. He blushed slightly and looked at the ground, noticing something. He picked it up and examined it, trying to piece together what it was. It was your notepad that you forgot to pick up when your bag emptied.  

 

“Wait Y/N you forgot this!” he shouted but it was too late as you were already approaching the bus. Deaky sighed holding onto it. “I’ll give it back next time I see her.” he thought to himself. It had fallen open to a page, and despite his best efforts and good morals, he looked down at the scribbled page. He read what you had written, and had concluded it wasn’t a secret journal entry, but a part of a song maybe? He glanced over it again and immediately became interested. He knew it was your personal space and he felt like he was invading it, but he couldn’t stop reading what little you had written down. He looked over the half and unfinished lyrics on the page before him, and could hear in the back of his mind the words being put to a piano heavy tune as that’s the instrument you knew how to play. He wanted to ask you about it, his interest peaking even more, he was liking whatever project you were working on, and he wanted to help.

 

You ran to the tour bus and you sighed in relief seeing Roger just walking there too.

 

“Thought I was late!” you said in a loud voice as you joined him.

 

“You late? Never. I know we didn’t give a time but I thought we could go early. I have to be back by 7 for sound check.” he told you and you nodded your head slightly.  

 

“I had the same idea. And it’s only quarter past 10 so we have all the time in the world.” you affirmed.

 

“Right, we must be off then!” Roger said as he offered you his arm, ever the gentleman. You threw your bag over your shoulder and grabbed his arm, and the two of you began your journey walking in the direction of the mall, which was opposite of the venue.

 

“I’m assuming it’s close by yeah?” you looked up at him, squinting your eyes so you could see his face through the sun. Roger hummed in agreement as he situated his arm so you were no longer holding it but it was around your waist comfortably.  

 

“What a daring assumption my dear! But yes you are correct, it’s a few blocks away. It’s also a lovely day out yeah?” He casually asked as he snuck a glance down at you.

 

“Mmm..yeah it’s a beautiful day out.” you threw your head back taking in the sun as you looked up at the blue sky, and enjoyed the birds chirping away to their own song. You and Roger fell into a casual conversation, discussing and chatting about anything and everything as you two normally do. You mainly ranted about the absurdity of the band’s financial department and how they agreed for certain things while paying a pre-determined price for such things, and the companies they were dealing with not honoring that. You didn’t realize how into detail you were spiraling until you heard Roger laugh hysterically.

 

“Love calm down it’s okay. I’m happy you’re looking out for us but unfortunately they aren’t as through as you.” You huffed at that, knowing that it was the honest truth.

 

“Yeah I guess, I just want to be sure you guys are doing well, and that means having a department with more than one braincell to run it.” you said absentmindedly as you walked into the building. “But I don’t have any say since I technically don’t work for the band or label and am just doing you guys a solid.” you sighed as Roger stopped and placed himself in front of you, tilting your chin so you were looking up at him.

 

“Hey hey look at me now.” you obliged and looked up at him. He put both of his hands on both of your cheeks. “What you’re doing to make sure we’re getting the proper treatment means a lot to us, and to Jim. You’re so damn smart and so passionate about your work, about this work, you’re the best person for this job. Once we go home, I’ll talk to Jim myself and see if you can get a job with the label. You have been going above and beyond, they HAVE to hire you.” he told you and you couldn’t help yourself but smile wide at him.

 

“Thanks Rog that means a lot. But I’m your friend, I’m too close, there’s no way they’ll hire me.” Your face fell knowing it was true. To work with a record label would be a dream come true, but you knew you were too close.

 

“Oh dear Y/N, you’re so much more than that…” he said aloud, as he brought your forehead to his lips and you could feel yourself be uncaptured by the warm feeling that is always associated with physicality with Roger. You wrapped your arms around him, bringing him into a hug instinctively. “Come on sweetheart.” he began as he hugged you back tight. “Let me buy you something pretty.”

 

You giggled and shook your head, letting him go. “You’re not spending any of your money on me Taylor.” you warned and he grabbed your hand, pulling you towards a store.

 

“Yeah we’ll see about that.” was all he said before the two of you spend the day in and out of stores. You bought yourself some new clothes, mainly some nicer dresses to coordinate with the summer season and your wardrobe was lacking them. True to your word, you didn’t let Roger buy you anything, much to his dismay and whining when you went to go checkout.  

 

As you two hungrily walked towards the small food court to grab lunch, you and Roger walked by a jewelry boutique and something had caught your eye immediately. You pulled Roger back by his hand, insinuating for him to wait a minute. A silver charm bracelet had caught your attention. You looked at it and noticed you could buy to add more charms on it. You picked it up and showed it to Roger, who was watching you fall in love with the item.  

 

“I’ve always wanted a charm bracelet, it’s so beautiful!” you said in admiration, looking over the piece.

 

“It’s something…what other charms would you put on it?” Roger asked curiously.

 

“Huh I don’t know.” you looked over the available ones and quickly put together your answer. “The music note one because I can still vaguely play the piano and for the band, the crescent moon one for my dad and his love for space. Oh look! They have instrument ones. Rog I’d get the drumstick one and put that on for you!” you exclaimed happily as you looked at him. You saw his eyes and face light up as you told him about the latter charm.

 

“You’d dedicate a charm to me?” he asked hopefully and you simply nodded.

 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?” you shrugged assuming he should know the answer. Before he could say anything, you called over the owner of the boutique. “Excuse me! How much for this bracelet and a few charms?” The owner had told you the prices, and your face fell at what she was telling you. You sadly nodded putting the bracelet down. “Oh thank you very much.” It was severely out of price range and wasn’t worth risking debt over. Roger noticed how you reacted when you were told and made a mental note. He could see how much you loved it, and an idea blossomed into his head. He patted his pockets and he gasped dramatically.

 

“Hey love, why don’t you go grab us a table at the court. It seems I forgot my wallet at the last store.” he spoke and you looked at him concerned.  

 

“Oh no, want me to go help you look?” you asked with a panic tone, and he laughed and kissed your forehead assuring you.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll join you in a moment.” he ushered you in the direction of the course and you walked away, hoping Roger would find his wallet.

 

You walked in and it surprisingly wasn’t busy. You didn’t want to order without Roger, so you sat down at a table and waited. As you looked around and examined the modern establishment, you heard your name being called from behind. Knowing it wasn’t Roger’s voice, you turned around, confused as to who it could be. When you saw who it was, your face lit up and you smiled so wide and ran towards them.

 

“Adrian oh my god!” you squealed as you practically lept into his arms.  

 

“Y/N what the hell are you doing here?!” Adrian asked you excitedly hugging you tight. Adrian Cohen was one of your closest friends at uni, practically your saving grace. He, your friend Maia and yourself were the closest. You were all law students and were each others backbone. You and Maia were roommates, and she introduced you to Adrian, and then the three of you were inseparable.  

 

“I’m here for…travel!” Not a total lie. “I totally forgot you lived here in Manchester!” you invited him over to your table and noticed Roger still wasn’t back yet. You brushed it off and sat next to your friend, beaming. “I haven’t seen you since Maia’s wedding! What’s been going on in Manchester town?!”

 

“Well, I own my own firm, put the final payment in last week, in search of a partner now.” Adrian humbly told you and you looked proudly at your friend. “What about you, miss ‘I’m going to take London by storm?’ Set the city on fire yet?”

 

You laughed at that and shook your head. “Unfortunately not, I’m working at a firm but haven’t made partner, nor do I reckon I will. I get the most client requests so they don’t want to lose that traffic for a regular lawyer I suppose.” you explained as you sighed. You loved your job but your ultimate goal was to make partner. You were more than confident in your abilities, and you had the highest success rate at your firm.

 

“The most client requests huh? I knew you would be a great lawyer…have you had any thought about joining another firm?” Adrian asked you.

 

“I mean yeah but there’s no guarantee of a job. I have a great salary but I like certainty that I can work.”  

 

“Well…how about you come work here with me? You said yourself you have good clients, and I know and trust you to know you’ll be good at the practice. I have clients from my previous firm, and like I said I am looking for a partner. I know the three of us joked back in uni about opening our own firm, but I had a feeling it would have been you and me…” Adrian looked at you and your eyes went wide. You couldn’t believe it! You reconnected with an old friend and now within 15 minutes he was offering you a job, a risk of a job, but a job you’ve wanted since your school days. It was so surreal and you were positive you were gawking. After a minute of reeling it in, you shook your head to collectively gather your thoughts.

 

“Adrian oh my god are you sure? You want me?” you muttered in disbelief and he chuckled and nodded.

 

“Yes! You were always destined to be great, I always knew you would be amazing at your job and hearing how you’re doing. I want to take this venture, and I’m positive I want to take it with you. Here, think about it and call me with your answer yeah?” he told you as he slid you a card with his address and phone number on it.

 

“Thank you so much…I’ll definitely think it over. This means so much.” You stood up and hugged his tall frame tight, showing your appreciation. Adrian excused himself and you waved goodbye.  

 

As you waved him off, you saw an unusually happy Roger stroll in. “Fuck.” you thought. You just got offered the job of a lifetime and you had to tell your best friend/possible apple of your eye about it. You quickly decided you weren’t saying anything to anyone until you officially came to a conclusion. You waved Roger down and he smiled brightly.

 

“Well hello darling!” he practically purred as he sat down across from you.

 

“Hey! Did you find your wallet?” you asked trying to get your mind off what just happened.

 

“What? Oh uh yeah! They had it up at the register. Nice chap turned it in.” he explained and you nodded. “So are you hungry? Did you eat yet?”

 

“Oh no no I was waiting for you, but turns out I’m not that hungry.” you trailed off, sinking back into your thoughts. You were seriously considering Adrian’s offer but that would entail moving to a new city, making new friends, more space between you and Roger. Not like you two haven’t been oceans apart before, but you two have become super close after you moved into the same building and have spent more time together after uni.

 

You didn’t hear what he was saying as you snapped back into reality. “Huh?” you asked.

 

“I said, do you want to go look around some more before we go..?” Roger asked you hopefully and you perked your head up.

 

“That sounds great yeah!” you cleared your throat as you stood up. Roger looked at you suspiciously and just shrugged his shoulders. He reached into his pocket and fumbled with something, but then decidedly brought his hands out, wrapping his arm around you. Your shoulders had unconsciously relaxed, but you didn’t notice as your mind was racing a mile a minute.

 

“Hello Earth to Y/N, did you hear a word I said?” Roger asked and once again you snapped back into reality.  

 

“Huh? No, I’m sorry…” you admitted.  

 

“What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?”  

 

“Oh nothing of importance…” you lied and nuzzled into his embrace.

 

Roger held you close as you walked outside. “Well if you say so. Oh uh let’s pause for a second.”  

 

You immediately stopped walking. “What’s up buttercup?” you smiled at him and he blushed slightly, and reached into his pocket slowly.

 

“I got you a little something…I know you said not to buy you anything but God I could not get you this, especially the way your eyes lit up when you saw it.” he began nervously as he pulled a box out. You looked at him confused as he handed it to you.

 

“Roger I…” you started and he put his index finger to your lips, indicating for you to stop talking.

 

“Just open it…please.” you obliged and did, and once you saw the contents of the box, you gasped. It was the bracelet you were fawning over before, complete with charms already on it.

 

You held it up and looked at it, in awe of it’s beauty. Roger was watching you with close yet hopeful eyes and he cleared his throat. “It’s uhm your birthstone in the middle, the music note you mentioned as well. Oh and the moon for your dad, I know how much that one would mean to you. I added a little crystalized money sign, indicating your love for your work. Think you love working more than me sometimes.” you chuckled at that looking at the charms as he explained them. “There’s a heart there too, I remember your room being covered in them when we were younger, never understood the meaning but it seemed fitting for someone as loving as you.” he went on and you giggled again, wiping away tears you didn’t realize were coming down your face. “Oh and I did get a little selfish, I added the drumsticks on there…so I’m always with you.” you looked up at him with wide eyes and the smile that appeared on your face could only be described as loving.  

 

“Oh my…Roger…i-it’s beautiful..Help me put it on.” you muttered as you sniffled from your crying. You handed him the bracelet gently and he clasped it on your right wrist, fitting perfectly. You gently stroked it admiring it. “It’s so beautiful, I love it and I love you thank you so much. How can I repay you?” you asked as you wrapped your arms around his neck hugging him and burying your face in his neck. He routinely wrapped his own arms around your waist hugging you closer.  

 

“No need to repay me, I knew you had to have it. And you being here with me is all I need.” he whispered and you smiled to yourself. The butterflies returned to your stomach and you nodded not being able to form a comprehensive thought.

 

“We should probably start heading back, I don’t want you to miss soundcheck on my behalf, and you do take a long time to get ready.” you kissed his cheek and he laughed.

 

“Hey it takes a long time to get this pretty.” he teased as he wrapped his arms around you and you two began walking back to what will surely be a night to remember.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Also I do intend to keep poor Adrian around for a little bit but you'll see why. I hope that you enjoy and stick around for the next part! I want to make this multi-chapter and cover a few parts of Queen's history so I'm not sure how long this will be but here's too hoping a good length!


End file.
